Intruders!
by LolSherlockFandom
Summary: This is a story using my OCs. Splashstar finds a suspicious scent behind her den and follows it with her best friend Lightningclaw. Rating may go up, depending on how the story goes!
1. Chapter 1

_**Intruders!**_

By Brambleberry214 Title By: Charli Trouth

_**A/N: This is a story using my OCs. If you wish to know more about them then please feel free to PM me or review and I'll PM you. And also, please don't review saying that I'm not allowed to use my OCs and all that guff because I REALLY DON'T CARE!**_

_**Chapter One**_

_Splashstar shuddered as_ the cold wind hit her fur. Something was moving behind her den. She could tell this because she heard fur brushing on the rocks, and claws scraping on the stone. Moving swiftly, she raced out of the den and began to follow the unidentified creature. A milk scent wafted up her nose. _A Queen? _she thought. However much Splashstar tried, she couldn't recognise the scent of this ... intruder.

"Who's there?" She mewed, her voice quivering with fright.

The bushes behind her rustled and a cat padded out. It was in the shadows so she couldn't see the cat's pelt or anthing. A strong scent brushed past her. Splashstar smiled as she indentified it at once.

"I saw you leaving. I thought you might like some company," breathed a soft voice. It was Lightningclaw. Splashstar relaxed. Lightningclaw was her best friend. Well, so was Ebonystar, (The current clan deputy and former Darkclan leader – that is why she has star in her name) but she was not awake at the present moment. In any case, Splashstar was grateful for the company that Lightningclaw was offering to provide.

"Thanks," she murmured.

They padded on, following the strong milk scent deep into the forest. They soon grew tired, but kept on walking – they were determined to find the invader. A little while later they saw the 'intruder'. It was a small white she – cat, but there was something smaller next to her – Splashstar and Lightningclaw had not scented before. They felt very stupid.

It was a kit! A light brown tom with small black paws from what they could see, and it was padding slowly next to the she – cat. _He must only be about two moons old, _Splashstar thought, _why are they travelling? Can we help them?_

Summoning her courage, she ran to the she – cat's side. It had not scented her, and she shrank back in fear.

"Please don't hurt my mother," cried the kit, pushing his way in between his mother, Splashstar and Lightningclaw. Lightningclaw purred softly, trying to calm the kit.

"We won't hurt either of you don't worry. We just want to know why you're here," purred Lightningclaw, and she licked the tom's flank. Splashstar nodded her agreement and joined Lightningclaw in trying to calm down the tom.

"It's hard to explain..." mewed a voice behind them. It was the white she – cat, and she was looking straight at the clan cats – a look of desperation in her lonely eyes.

"We have time to listen," mewed Splashstar, and she sat down on the soft grass. The strangers sat down too.

"You sit down as well, other strange cat," mewed the tom, "my name is Mouse. I will tell you our story ..."

_**A/N (Second one!) That was the first chapter. Sorry if it's really short, but i couldn't really think of much to put into it. I think it is a bit like when Daisy came to Thunderclan. You may not think that but that is your opinion. Thanks for reading, and please review!**_

_**Berry**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Intruders!**_

By Brambleberry214

_**A/N: This is the second chapter of Intruders. Yes, I know that I only put Chapter 1 on yesterday, but I was writing all day at school to try and get this published today! Hope you like it! (And again, I don't care about it not being warriors related!)**_

_**Chapter 2**_

"I was born in a forest, far away from here. My mother lived on her own – it was not a comfortable life," Mouse began.

"My name is Cherry. My mate left when he found out that I was having kits. There were two, but the other died because I had no milk at all for my darlings. I couldn't hunt, and I relied on other cats that let me down," the she-cat mewed sadly. She looked away, and Mouse shuffled closer to her and purred softly.

"We had trouble from rouges. They tried to take my kit away. They wanted to kill him. They wanted to take him away from me to punish me for the 'wrong' I did. So one night we slipped away," Cherry whispered.

"We travelled for a long time until we found this forest. We smelled other cats, and tried to stay away from them. But it is so beautiful here," mewed Mouse, and he licked a paw and brought it slowly across his flank.

"You're safe now. We'll take you back to our camp," Splashstar said comfortingly.

They padded silently through the swaying trees, and occasionally stopping to rest. Cherry and Mouse padded close to each other, their tails entwined. Lightningclaw grew bored of the long silence, and looked for something useful to say.

"The camp may not be what you expect. There are lots of cats..."She began.

"It's ok. We're used to it, remember?" Laughed Cherry, and she flicked her tail over Lightningclaw's head. Soon the camp entrance was in sight.

"There's the entrance to our camp. You might not be able to see it very well – we try to camouflage it to the best of our ability. It makes sure the other clans can't find us by sight. When we get inside, I will call the clan together, and announce your arrival," Mewed Splashstar, and she pushed her way into the tunnel.

Splashstar leaped onto the Highrock. Cats had already noticed the foreign scent, and they were padding out of the dens with curiosity – even before Splashstar had summoned them.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting!" Splashstar's yowl rang in the clearing. Gradually, cats began to congregate below the Highrock. Willowfoot padded out of the warriors den, and took a place next to her best friend Aspentail. Ebonystar (The Waterclan deputy and former Darkclan leader) sat on her perch – a little above the cats of Waterclan, but below her leader.

"I have called a clan meeting for a very special reason. We have new cats in the clan," Began Splashstar. She paused, and there were some quiet gasps from the crowd.

"Mouse and Cherry. Please come forward," mewed Splashstar, "Lightningclaw and I found this queen and her kit in the forest. They were majorly troubled and asked for shelter. I have invited them to join Waterclan."

More gasps greeted this.

"Queens! You will be responsible for making Cherry a nest in the nursery, and Skypaw, you will be responsible for making sure that Cherry has had some fresh kill. But before that, we must give them their clan names. Cherry, step forward..." Splashstar yowled, and Cherry stepped forward, her lonely look replaced by a look of excitement.

"Cherry, from this moment on you will be known as Cherryfrost. Starclan honours your courage to leave your old life, and begin a new one with us. Mouse! Although you are still a kit you can have a clan name too. You shall be known as Mousekit. You are not yet old enough to be an apprentice."

Yowls of MOUSEKIT! CHERRYFROST! greeted this, and they two new cats shone with joy. All seemed to be going well, but once the other clans heard about this, there would be trouble ...

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews so far! I hope to have the next chapter uploaded in the next couple of days. Review if you want it tomorrow! Thanks for anything. I am open to criticism, but I only accept decent criticism, not a load of flamers going 'This is against the rules!' and all that guff.**_

_**Berry**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Intruders!**_

By: Brambleberry214

_**A/N: I know that there were no reviews but I've decided to post this next chapter anyway! I very much hope that you liked the last one and are looking forward to reading this one! Sorry if it's not very good.**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_Splashstar padded _anxiously around her den. Ebonystar sat calmly on the ground beside her nest. She was listening to the same thing over and over from Splashstar.

"What am I going to say to the other clans about Cherryfrost and Mousekit?" Splashstar fretted, "How will I tell them that I've taken in a rouge?"

Her deputy had had enough of Splashstar repeating those questions like a parrot, so she heaved herself up and walked to where her leader stood in the corner of the den. She flicked her tail over Splashstar's shoulder and spoke calmly.

"Look, you don't have to anything if you don't want to. But if you _do_ want to, just say that there are new cats in the clan – a queen and her kit. Then say that that is all you will say ... or that they don't want any more said about them. Simple really. You don't have to tell the other clans something you don't want to," mewed Ebonystar.

Splashstar nodded. She gave Ebonystar a warm smile and sat down in her nest, breathing heavily.

"Ok," She mewed, and Ebonystar dipped her head and padded out of the den. Splashstar settled down and curled into a tight ball. Letting all her worries float away into the sky, she fell asleep.

The time to leave for the gathering was drawing near. Ebonystar was in Splashstar's den, (Again) and Splashstar was listing the cats for the gathering. Including Sunsetpaw and leaving out Brookpaw and Ebonystar herself. (To guard the camp in case the other clans decided to attack to try and get rid of the 'outsider'

"Lets see... Lightningclaw and Wingpaw, Brokenshadow, Willowfoot, Slysnake, Applefaze, Wavefall, Skypaw and Sunsetpaw," Decided Splashstar, "that will leave you plenty of cats left in case of an attack."

Splashstar flicked her tail dismissively, and Ebonystar stalked out of the den, clearly annoyed at the dismissal – and the fact that she was not allowed to go to the gathering too probably. Her leader sighed and shook her head. _Once Ebonystar is dead, _she thought, _life would be a lot easier. I would have Lightningclaw as deputy, and this would be much more organised – the way a clan should be._ _I know I shouldn't, but I can't wait for that to happen._

Leaping out of her den on to the Chrystal Rock, she gave a yowl that signalled all the cats that were going to the gathering that night. They gathered quickly beneath her – obviously excited to be going.

"We shall leave now. Ebonystar will be in charge whilst we are gone," yowled Splashstar, and she bounded off the Chrystal Rock and faced her clanmates. She then turned around and padded slowly (so the others could follow her) through the camp entance.

"Splashstar, do you want to make your report now?" Asked Autumnstar – the Mapleclan leader. She was a good leader and very much respected by a lot of cats. (From each clan not just her own.) The cats of Mapleclan were obviously pleased to have such a respected leader.

"Yes, thank you Autumnstar," mewed Splashstar, and Autumnstar stepped back so the next leader had the spotlight.

"We have had a very good moon in terms of hunting. The patrols are bringing back lots of prey – it is running well for Leafbare. We have a new apprentice called Skypaw. She is here tonight, and her mentor is Applefaze. Before I hand the spotlight over to Swallowstar, I have one more report to make. We have new cats in the clan – a queen and a single kit. They have had a hard life and are settling in well. I have been asked to say no more than this."

Splashstar dipped her head to the cats and stepped back. Swallowstar began to pad forward, but Opalstar thrust herself in the way, blocking her path. She hissed violently at Splashstar.

"How could you just take in a cat like that? Do you have no respect for the warrior code? What does every cat think of this?" Hissed Opalstar.

Silence greeted this remark. Then one cat sat up straight. It was Ripjaw – a cat in Boneclan.

"I agree! How could you take in cats that have no clan? To make your clan stronger? Are you so short of warriors that you have to recruit outsiders too?" he yowled.

Splashstar gasped at the comment. She had not expected such a remark. Did _her_ clan feel this way?

_**A/N: Review if you liked it! I will try and post the next chapter tomorrow. Sorry if this is not much of a cliff hanger but it was the best I can come up with at the moment – I'm sooooo tired. So yeah, anyway, I wrote this at school today – it's a great place to do it coz with all the people there you never run out of ideas for stuff! Hang in there! Next Chapter coming soon!**_

_**Berry**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Intruders!**_

By: Brambleberry214

_**A/N: This is Chapter four. I hope it won't be too bad! I'm trying to keep up with writing a chapter a day, so so far I'm doing ok! Someone has reviewed saying that they want an allegiances, so I will do them after I have finished the story. Please enjoy the chapter – review with what you think! **_

_**Chapter 4**_

Splashstar gasped once again in deep shock. Her fur stood on and she hissed loudly, as if daring any cat to speak.

"We took these cats in because we are warm hearted. They were scared, lost, and the mother hadn't any milk for her kit – he was eating fresh kill at two moons old. I mean listen to that. A _kit._ We showed much, much sympathy to this she-cat. She was weak, and needed a home – with cats to protect her," yowled Splashstar.

The Waterclan cats and some selected others (from varied clans) yowled their agreement, pointedly turning their backs on any cat that dared disagree with them. Ripjaw licked his chest fur in embarrassment, but Opalstar stood firm – rooted to the spot. The wilful clan leader would still not back down.

"This is an outrage! Any cat that agrees with Splashstar can LEAVE MY CLAN IMMEDIATELY! There is no room in Pantherclan for cats that can't decide who's their leader!" she yowled do loud that a lot of cats backed away, however they were still hissing violently. The other leaders backed away from Opalstar – she was mad. She was obviously blinded by something else that no cat could identify. Eventually, Swallowstar (The leader of Flightclan) stepped forward, her eyes blazing.

"Waterclan have taken in new cats. So what? How is it the business of any other clan? Opalstar, are you worried that Waterclan might be stronger than your _pitiful _clan? Is _that _why you're kicking up such a great fuss? To get every cat to agree so you don't have to directly say that you don't want a clan stronger than you? Because if it is, you can jolly well bugger off!" She said accusingly.

Opalstar gasped in shock at the leader's harsh tone. Swallowstar was the leader that was usually much, much more calm – she never spoke much in a gathering, hated fighting, and didn't want to cause trouble, and she never, _never _expressed her feelings like this. Even her own clan (Flightclan as I have said before) had looks of shock mixed with horror on their faces. But before Splashstar could speak again, Sunstar (Leader of Dawnclan) stepped forward – obviously motivated by the speech delivered by Swallowstar.

"I _agree totally _with Swallowstar. It is Waterclan's business, and _Waterclan's business alone! _No other clan can tell them what to do within their borders. Yes, that's right Opalstar, not even you. Or you Bloodstar. Waterclan can make decisions, and we must respect that. We may not agree with them, but it's not out place to criticise," yowled the leader, his bright ginger fur standing right on end, and his eyes blazing like fire. Bloodstar was trying to push Sunstar away from the spotlight, and trying to stand there himself. It was blindingly obvious that he was not happy at being accused of trying to tell Waterclan what to do. I mean he'd like to do, but not during a _gathering. _Starclan would forbid it!

"How dare you accuse me of such things! Look! Clouds are drifting over the moon – that means Starclan are angry with you all, but particularly WATERCLAN! This would never have happened if you had not taken in the foreigners!" Bloodstar yowled, staring around the clearing, as if daring cats to argue with him. But from the looks on the faces of cats even from his own clan, no cat would anyway. He jumped down the tree, and signalled his clan without turning back. Splashstar stood forward. Her eyes were not blazing any longer, and he fur lay flat. She betrayed no emotion in her eyes.

"The gathering is at an end! We must return to our territories until the next full moon. No cat is to bring up this subject up again! May Starclan light our paths!" she yowled, "Waterclan! We are leaving right away!"

She jumped down from the tree, and signalled her clan with a flick of the tail. Looking back to make sure they were following her, she padded through the trees towards the Waterclan camp...

_**A/N: Ok then! Hope you liked that! It is a bit shorter than the last one, but hopefully just as good! Look out for Chapter 5, hopefully being put on tomorrow! May Starclan light YOUR path tonight.**_

_**Berry**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Intruders!**_

By Brambleberry214

_**A/N: Ok then! Here's chapter 5! I hope you enjoy it. I didn't do any planning for this chapter so it might not turn out right. Apologies in advance if it's really bad . But if you like it, please review! I update faster if you review! (Oh yeah, forgot to mention earlier, if you're Veni0VidiVici, don't even bother reviewing coz I don't care what you say)**_

_**Chapter 5**_

Splashstar was padding round the Waterclan camp. Her eyes were searching, but unreadable. No cat could determine what she wanted, or who for that matter. Although it became obvious who she wanted when she padded into the nursery – she didn't even stop to answer a question that Brokenshadow (Her mate) had asked. It was like a warning to not disturb her. Splashstar was looking for Cherryfrost.

"Cherryfrost! I wish to speak to you immediately!" she mewed softly, but as Cherryfrost looked up from talking to Mousekit, she let out a hiss of annoyance. But once she knew who was summoning her, her fur relaxed.

"Yes Splashstar? What is it? Hush Mousekit, I won't be talking long," Cherryfrost mewed, glancing at Splashstar, "Will I?"

Splashstar let out a short purr.

"Of course not. Cherryfrost, I just thought I should let you know what happened at the gathering...Unless you already know of course..." she began, and she sat down and wrapped her tail around her legs.

"Umm..I've heard bits, but I can tell something went wrong because you have come to speak to me personally. What was it?" the queen mewed sadly, and she looked down at her kit, who had finally settled down, and seemed to be listening intently to his mother and leader.

"There was a giant argument. Leaders taking sides, and Opalstar, that's the Pantherclan leader, tried to tell me to get rid of you, and she banned anyone from her clan that didn't agree with her. Stuff like that really," Splashstar explained eventually. She looked away towards the entrance.

"Do you want me to leave?" Cherryfrost whispered, and she gathered herself to stand. Splashstar intercepted her, and gently pushed her down. Mousekit hissed at Splashstar.

"No of course not. I wanted to tell you personally that you are very welcome in Waterclan. There is not a cat here that doesn't want you here too. I mean that. That's all that matters. Cats will be hurt if you leave, but if you feel that is best then you can leave. All the same, we would love you to stay," Splashstar mewed quickly.

"Save the story Splashstar! You're just trying to tell me indirectly that you want us to leave! You don't want a fight, and are prepared to do anything to stop it!" Cherryfrost hissed, her eyes blazing. Aspentail woke up with a start at looked at Cherryfrost, as if she had heard everything.

"Yes, I heard. Cherryfrost, Splashstar didn't say that she wanted you to leave. Every cat in Waterclan likes you _and _Mousekit. No cat would be happy if you left, I promise," she said softly. Splashstar breathed deeply, and nodded at the she-cat's words. Cherryfrost seemed to have calmed down a lot, and she was also nodding slowly and carefully, as if considering what Aspentail had said.

"Ok..." she said slowly, and she shuffled herself until she was comfortable again, "I'll stay."

Splashstar breathed a sigh of relief. She dipped her head, and padded out of the den, checking every pawstep before she made it. _That went well, _she thought bitterly, _if Aspentail hadn't woken up then I would be really unpopular with my clan. Cherryfrost would have said that I told her to leave. She's a proud cat – we could do with cats like that, but she needs to learn to control her anger..._

_**A/N: Ok so that was Chapter 5! I hope you liked it, even though it was really short! As I said before, I didn't plan it at school coz it's Saturday, so I just wrote it and am hoping for the best! Thank you to everyone that has reviewed saying that it's good! Keep it up! Love you guys especially Ebonystar Viciouslycute and LightningGirl123!**_

_**Berry**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Intruders!**_

By: Brambleberry214

_**A/N: Ok here's Chapter 6! Thanks a bunch for the reviews! They are really positive – keep them coming! This is gonna be a really short chapter because there isn't really much to put into it. Just a little one really, but I hope you enjoy it all the same! Thanks to Horse8910 for all the reviews!**_

_**Chapter 6**_

Splashstar stood on the top of the Chrystal Rock. She gazed around her clan, daring them to jeer when she had scrambled up and nearly fell off. (Because of a recent injury when she had a fight with a bramble thicket earlier that day) A nervous kit sat at the foot of the rock – his grey pelt wet with licks from his mother. It was a very special time for this kit.

"Now for one of my favourite duties," Began Splashstar, "Mousekit has reached his sixth moon, and it is time for him to become an apprentice."

She turned to the trembling kit, and summoned him closer to the rock, where every cat could see him.

"This kit has showed already that he is a quick thinker, and I think he will be very valuable cat for this clan to treasure. He is definitely ready to become an apprentice," yowled Splashstar.

The clan mewed their approval. Splashstar paused and waited for the noise to die down before she began to speak again. She relaxed because the clan had eagerly shown their approval to the young cat. Mousekit's eyes shone, and his trembling was replaced by a quiver of excitement.

"Mousekit, from this day until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Mousepaw."

Skypaw led the yowl of MOUSEPAW! And the other cats quickly joined in. Splashstar yowled too, as she was highly fond of the apprentice.

"I ask Starclan to watch over this apprentice as he completes his training to become a warrior." Mousepaw's eyes sparkled in the moonlight. He was obviously looking forward to greeting his mentor, and begin training.

"Brokenshadow," Splashstar called. The black tom lifted his head and padded forward. He showed his excitement with a twitch of his long tail.

"You are a loyal and trustworthy warrior, and I trust _you _to pass over these qualities over to your apprentice. Make him a good warrior – one the clan can rely on," she mewed. Brokenshadow dipped his head, and leaned forward to touch noses with his new apprentice.

"I'll work really hard – I promise," whispered Mousepaw.

"So will I. We'll make a great team," replied Brokenshadow, and he drew back. Splashstar smiled and leaped off the Chrystal Rock, and padded over to Cherryfrost. (Mousepaw's mother) They watched as Brokenshadow and Mousepaw pad through the camp entrance and into the forest...

_**A/N: I TOLD you that this was going to be a short chapter – and it's the shortest one so far! I couldn't write more because it's my Mum's birthday today so I didn't want to be rude. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and are looking forward to the next chapter – hopefully coming tomorrow!**_

_**Berry**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Intruders!**_

By Brambleberry214

_**A/N: Right then! Here's chapter 7! This is gonna be a short chapter too because I don't have much time, and there isn't much to say for this chapter really. All the same, I hope you enjoy it! Thanks again to Horse8910, who is my trusty reviewer!**_

_**Chapter 7 **_

Splashstar heard a yowl of pain coming from the other side of the camp. By the sounds of things, other cats heard it too, and they were waking up and padding around, trying to identify where the sound had come from. But Splashstar knew immediately – she would recognise that sound anywhere. _Aspentail's kits are coming! Something must be going wrong! Is Echopeace with her yet? _She panicked. Another yowl shook Splashstar, and she rapidly lifted herself out of her mossy nest.

"Aspentail! I'm coming!" yowled Fintail, (Aspentail's mate) and Splashstar heard loud, thudding footsteps going in the direction of the nursery. The leader followed, but at a much slower pace, calling to Ebonystar to watch the clan and calm them down too. Echopeace was in the nursery – Splashstar breathed a huge sigh of relief. She was licking Aspentail, and this made the poor queen feel much better. Sweetsong (Echopeace's apprentice) pushed in front of Splashstar, a bunch of borage in her jaws, and a look of pure fear in her eyes.

"Splashstar! Am I going too..." Aspentail's frightened mew was silenced by an agonising spasm. Echopeace yelped, and took the borage from Sweetsong, and tried to calm the queen down once again.

_**(For the first time!) ASPENTAIL POV**_

I was silenced again by a spasm. It caused me so much pain that I couldn't move or speak for a short while, but once I could I was crying out for help. Echopeace tried to calm me, but I was in too much pain to be calm.

"They're coming! I can see the first one!" Cried Sweetsong, and she stroked my belly until I purred softly. I saw the kit too. It was a smoky grey kit, quite dark.

"Here she comes!" Echopeace mewed in delight. I mewed happily. Female! No cat that was not a queen or medicine cat would ever be able to experience this moment – how it feels like to be a mother. I felt brilliant, and I was desperate to prove myself to my clan, and to my mate.

"The next one is coming. I think it's the final one Aspentail. You're doing really well – just hold on a bit longer, then you can rest," Splashstar mewed calmly. I blinked in surprise. Splashstar was a leader, not a medicine cat, but then I remembered that she helped Swanfeather (Echopeace's old mentor – deceased) when she was an apprentice. Splashstar had said that Starclan had called her to be a medicine cat, but then 'they had changed their minds', and she was to become the greatest leader the clans had ever seen.

I gasped as a light grey tabby kit slithered out of my body. I had been so caught up in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed the spasm, or heard Sweetsong telling me that my second kit was here. It was a male! I felt overjoyed – it is great to have kits, but it is even better to have one of each!

"They're beautiful," began Fintail as he pushed his way into the nursery, "What are we going to call them?"

"I'd like to call the female one Shadowkit. She looks just like a little shadow," I purred, and Fintail replied with "Brilliant. I'd like to call the male kit Rainkit. The patches on his fur look just like raindrops."

"I love you Fintail. Come and feed little ones. Welcome to Waterclan my precious children..."

_**A/N: Right then! That was the end of the 7**__**th**__** chapter! I hope you enjoyed it, and are looking forward to chapter 8 tomorrow! Just to let you know, I might not be updating every day from now on, but I will try as hard as I can! (It comes when you got a grump mother)**_

_**Berry**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Intruders!**_

By: Brambleberry214

_**A/N: Ok then! Here's chapter 8! Thanks for the third time to Horse8910, for being a loyal reviewer. This chapter is going to be about Mousepaw's training session. It might not sound interesting, but please read anyway!**_

_**Chapter 8!**_

The silver leader padded quietly through the trees, in the direction of the training hollow. She was heading to watch Mousepaw's training session – to just see how he was getting on with Brokenshadow. It was not that she did not trust her mate – he had had many apprentices_ before_, but Splashstar wanted to see how Mousepaw was coping – being in a clan for the first time and all. (He used to be a rouge) As she began to near the hollow, she heard squeals of laughter, which suggested to Splashstar that Mousepaw was having a good time. _All the same, _thought Splashstar, _it would still be better to check on them. I might be able to help a bit. It would be fun..._

"Splashstar! I can smell you lurking behind us in that bush!" a playful call came from Brokenshadow, "come and help me train Mousepaw!" Splashstar bounded out of the sheltered bush she was hiding. Mousepaw let out a short yowl of delight, and he jumped high in the air, purring loudly.

"Right then! What are we doing today?" Brokenshadow quizzed Mousepaw. Splashstar could tell that he knew exactly what he was doing, but he cocked his head to the side, as if he was pondering the question.

"Stealth!" he mewed happily, "Splashstar, you be a mouse and I'm going to creep up on you and kill you for my supper!" The leader laughed, and crouched down, scuttling down and pretending to be the small creature. Mousepaw giggled, and dropped into the hunter's crouch. He sprang at his leader, and she pretended to go limp – as if she was killed.

"I'm dead. You've killed me!" Splashstar mewed mockingly, but Mousepaw was unaffected by this mocking. He was too excited about 'catching and killing' the mouse. (His clan leader)

"Now let's try a double attack. I will come from this side, and Splashstar, you come from the other side," began Brokenshadow, "You can try and defend yourself and attack two warriors. It is _very_ advanced, but because you are doing so well, you can try it now."

Mousepaw leaped in joy. His 'opponents' vanished into the bushes, and prepared for the attack. Splashstar came at him first, but he was ready. He neatly rolled over, and began to claw her. Brokenshadow leaped out and joined Splashstar. Mousepaw fought bravely to 'drive out' this pair. He succeeded very well.

_**Mousepaw POV**_

When Brokenshadow said that I could try a double attack I felt great. I have only been training for a moon, and I was already ready for _this!_ I concentrated really hard when they came at me. I could see the look of pride in my mentor's eyes as I finished. He looked so pleased to be teaching me. That's what I wanted him to be like – I wanted to prove to him_ and my clan leader _that I _was_ a good apprentice, and although I used to be a rouge, I was still worthy of being in the clan.

"Thank you Splashstar. And you Brokenshadow. I've had a really good time today, I really have," I mew.

"I think we all have Mousepaw. Well done – you are a very worthy apprentice. I don't care where you came from, but you're in Waterclan now. You're with us, and we value you and your mother," Splashstar replied. Her eyes were shining too.

_**Brokenshadow POV**_

I felt a huge rush of pride as Mousepaw delt with us in the double attack. I could feel the strength in his paws – he really wanted to impress us, any cat had a wonderful day training. I could tell that Mousepaw was tired, but he was itching to do something else.

"Why don't we go back to the camp. We can tell your mother how well you have done today," I began to say. Mousepaw's tail drooped. He was not happy, but his eyes sparkled as I praised him.

"But..." I continued, "We can hunt on the way. I bet Splashstar will want to see how well you are doing in hunting too. Won't you?"

"You bet," my mate purred, and she brushed up against mine. It was perfect, that moment. Us, together. Even with Mousepaw it felt brilliant. We are mates, Splashstar and me – I want it to stay like that_ forever._ I love the way she makes me feel, and right now... no cat can change that...

_**A/N: Okey dokey! That was the end of Chapter 8! Hope you enjoyed it, and are looking forward to chapter 9 tomorrow. I may not update, but I will try and find time to the best of my ability. (My mother is easily persuaded) Until next time!**_

_**Berry**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Intruders!**_

By: Brambleberry214

_**A/N: Here's chapter 9! I hope you enjoy it. Will be a short chapter, but I might be able to stretch it to make it more! This chapter had no planning, so it might not be very up to scratch. Please don't let this ruin it! Read and review!**_

_**Chapter 9**_

Splashstar and Brokenshadow dropped Mousepaw off at the Waterclan camp, telling him that he deserves a feast and a sleep. They then padded out into the forest again, towards their 'secret' place. It was where they went when they wanted time alone. It was where they could be in peace, and have some quiet time together – away from the noise of the camp.

_**Splashstar POV**_

As we padded through the trees, Brokenshadow pressed himself against me. It felt brilliant, and I wanted nothing to spoil it. As we reached our place, (a small, leafy den at the end of Waterclan territory) I curled up in a mossy nest, and my mate collected his own moss and lay down next to me, purring gently. I entwined my tail in his and purred too. We were alone here.

"I love you Brokenshadow," I mew, stretching out and rested myself more comfortably next to him.

"I love you too. Shall we?" he whispered, and I gasped. He was suggesting...? I never thought he would say this today. Never, never, never.

"Yes..." I begin, "Yes..I would love that very much Brokenshadow." And we did. (A/N: I don't think you need me to tell you what it is right?) Something that would bond us again. We want to stay with each other forever. He wants that too. I can sense it. I can sense it a lot – by his movements and words.

_**Brokenshadow POV **_

It felt brilliant to be alone with Splashstar. I couldn't have dreamed for any better. And we are having kits again...We discussed names, but we both agreed that you have to see a kit to name it. It would be perfect. We love each other so much – we are prepared to die for each other...really...we are.

"Shall we go back? Before we're missed? Well, we will be, but if we bring back fresh-kill then cats will think we have been hunting. You can announce the kits to the clan," I mew. Splashstar nodded, and we heaved ourselves up and padded out of our den.

_**(No longer any cat's POV – normal)**_

Splashstar leaped onto the Chrystal Rock. She gazed around her clan. To the other cats, an unidentifiable look of pride was on her face. She was smiling so much.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Chrystal Rock for a clan meeting!" The leader's yowl summoned the Waterclan cats.

"I have some news," Splashstar began, "I am having kits. Mine and Brokenshadow's." She mewed happily. The cats below her mewed their approval. Brokenshadow's eyes glowed.

"Whilst I am in the nursery – which will be very soon, Ebonystar will need some help organising everything...Lightningclaw, you will help Ebonystar," she yowled, and the two cats dipped their heads – Lightningclaw looked very happy to be chosen by her leader to help organise the clan. _Good, _Splashstar thought, _Lightningclaw looks happy and surprised. She should have known how much I like her, and how much Waterclan needs her. We can't lose her. The whole clan respects her._

"Dismissed. Oh, and I need a hunting patrol. Whiteflower, can you lead it?" Splashstar yowled. The pure white she-cat dipped her head, called Brookpaw and Slysnake, and the patrol left the camp. Splashstar looked happy. This was how clan should be – well organised and happy. She hoped it would stay that way.

_**A/N: Right then! That was Chapter 9. I hope you liked it, and will review. I do take criticism, but if you're Veni0Vidi0Vici or anyone from Lawlclan don't bother. I haven't time for you're spite.**_

_**Berry**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Intruders!**_

By Brambleberry214

_**A/N: Sorry for not posting this last night! (I was soooo tired, and I didn't have time) This is going to be a very short chapter, but will be very important because it has an (Guess what?) IMPORTANT thing that goes on. Two in fact – I think. Anyway, I hope you enjoy chapter 10! Read and review!**_

_**Chapter 10**_

Splashstar lay in the nursery – two small kits lay with her. She looked at them fondly. They were _her_ kits, (her's and Brokenshadow's) and she was so glad to have them. One was a fluffy white she-cat with bright blue eyes – just like her mother. She was beautiful, the whole clan said so. The other was a reddish ginger tom – not looking like any of his parents at all. He was different, but not cat treated him differently because of this. The leader looked at her offspring proudly, and Brokenshadow (Splashstar's mate) sat next to her, purring softly.

_**Brokenshadow POV**_

_I had kits!_ I had kits with Splashstar! I can't think of anything better at the moment. I'm absolutely overjoyed. No cat can feel what it is like to be a father like this. I feel like I'm about to burst with pride and joy. They are beautiful...my kits. We decided to call the long haired white one Meltkit, as her eyes are so beautiful that they melt my heart. The reddish brown tom we were surprised by. We had not expected a kit to not look like us at all. But we love him all the same – it is great to have a surprise. We named him Applekit, because his pelt reminds us of the apples that grow on the trees at the edge of our territory in the summer.

"I love them Brokenshadow. They are just perfect," my mate whispered. I nodded.

"Of course they are. They are _our _kits, and no cat can change that," I replied, and I entwined my tail in hers.

_**Splashstar POV**_

It felt brilliant to have kits. I mean me! The clan leader! Some cats in my clan thought it was impossible, but leaders have kits all the same you know. We have feelings, and can fall in love – we are free to! No cat could imagine how overwhelmed I felt as they came out – it was just amazing. Meltkit and Applekit. Welcome to Waterclan my precious children. I felt like nothing could upset my brilliant mood. But then something did, suddenly. Lightningclaw dashed into the nursery. She had a huge look of panic in her eyes.

"Ebonystar's been hurt! She's dying, and wants to see you immediately!" she chocked out. I gasped, but I thought _I can't leave my kits! _But then I thought that I had to see my best friend. She was important. I abandoned my kits, and stood up. Ebonystar was lying in the centre of the clearing, blood pouring from her throat and belly. I dashed over to her, my eyes blazing.

"Ebonystar! Who did this to you? How did this happen?" I murmured, and I pushed my nose into her blood soaked fur.

"Six cats...Boneclan...on our territory...Dawn patrol tried to stop them...battle...too many cats for us to face..." stuttered Ebonystar – she was definitely struggling to speak, I could tell that. She looked so helpless, and I just wanted to kill the cats that did this to my best friend, and give their lives to Ebonystar so she can have her leader lives back. But not even Starclan can change what is going to happen now. I can feel it in my bones. I gave a mournful yowl and Ebonystar closed her eyes. Ebonystar, deputy of Waterclan, and my best friend, was dead...

_**A/N: So what did you think of Chapter 10? Two very important 'goings on' in it this time! I'm apologising again for not posting last night – I had no time whatsoever. I hope to never break this until I have finished the story. How long do you think I should go on for? (Chapters wise) Please review and tell me or PM me!**_

_**Berry**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Intruders!**_

By: Brambleberry214

_**A/N: Here's chapter 11! Sorry for not posting for AGES! But I was really busy, and I was banned on Sunday and Monday. Hope you enjoy it, and aren't too angry with me for not posting for so long. And sorry it's so short. Read and review!**_

_**Chapter 11**_

A yowl of loss wakened the silence. Splashstar pushed her nose into her ex-deputy's blood soaked fur.

"Ebonystar!" she yowled, kneading the ground ferociously, "Ebonystar is dead!" Cats from Waterclan gathered near Splashstar, watching her mourn her dead friend. They could obviously tell by her tone that she was_ extremely _hurt by what just happened. Ebonystar was quite visibly Splashstar's best friend – it was so well known in the clan that the leader didn't even try to disguise it any more. Lightningclaw padded over to her leader.

"I'll mourn her with you. She was a great friend to both of us, and a fantastic deputy," she whispered...Suddenly, a loud yowl of terror and pain came from the nursery. Many cats turned to look, but Brokenshadow's gaze was fixed on his mate. (Splashstar) He walked over to her, and sat down.

"Echopeace! Help! My kits are coming! Please it hurts so -!" Her mew was silenced by a cramp. It was Willowfoot. Echopeace darted out of her den clutching herbs in her jaws.

_**Willowfoot POV**_

My kits were coming! Oh the pain, the pain! I never thought it was hurt so bad, but I trust Echopeace with my life. She is brilliant medicine cat, and so is Sweetsong, who just burst through the entrance of the nursery. Suddenly, I stop thrashing just enough to mew something excitedly.

"I can see the first one!" I cry in joy and happiness. It was a jet black she-cat with piercing blue eyes, that seemed to stare into my very soul.

"She's beautiful. I couldn't have hoped for better," I breathe. She is just perfect, perfect, perfect.

"No time for that now! The next one is coming! It will be the last one," Echopeace mewed gently, but I could tell she was excited as much as I was. He was a light grey tom, with gentle blue eyes this time. I feel bad, but I can't take my eyes off the first kit. She looked hauntingly familiar... she looks like Ebonystar.

"What will we call them? Have you chosen some names yet? If you have I trust you to think of good ones for our kits. They are so beautiful – and tiny!" mewed Slysnake, (my mate) as he padded into the nursery. I nod my head.

"This one is Shadekit - obviously because the darker patch on his back looks just like the shade under a tree," I mew, touching the grey tom's head – a little harder than I wanted to. He squealed in pain, but I could tell that it wasn't hurting him too much.

"This one is ... Ebonykit, and I think we all know why." A gasp of surprise came from Echopeace, but I could understand that. She reminds them of the cat that has just died, but that is the reason I called her that name. I want cats to remember. I just want Waterclan to trust her – once they find out her name, they might think that she will turn out like Ebonystar, a good friend, but disorganised and feisty. I want her to be just perfect, and I think she is.

I look down on the kits, they are now feeding, kneading my belly as they feed. _You're beautiful, _I whisper to myself, _welcome to Waterclan my precious children. May Starclan light your paths..._

_**A/N: That was the end then! Not really a very good ending I'm sure you'll agree. Now I want to ask a favour. Please could you review, and give me a name for a new Waterclan cat, or any other clan. The clans are: Waterclan, Pantherclan, Wheatclan, Dawnclan, Mapleclan, Heatherclan, Boneclan, Sandclan and Flightclan. I don't need leaders, but I need warriors, apprentices, meds, and the like really. Thanks very much.**_

_**Berry**_


End file.
